A Whole New World
A Whole New World is a love ballad duet song from the Aladdin (1992 film). The song was sung by Aladdin (Brad Kane) and Princess Jasmine (Lea Salonga) in the movie, as they are about to discover the new world together for the first time. Lyrics :Aladdin : I can show you the world,shining, shimmering, splendid. Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride. A whole new world,a new fantastic point of view. No one to tell us no or where to go,or say we're only dreaming. :Princess Jasmine: A whole new world. A dazzling place I never knew. But when I'm way up here. It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you. :Aladdin: Now I'm in a whole new world with you :Princess Jasmine: Unbelievable sights, indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky. A Whole New World. :Aladdin : Don't you dare close your eyes :Princess Jasmine : A hundred thousand things to see :Aladdin : Hold your breath - it gets better :Princess Jasmine : I'm like a shooting star. I've come so far,I can't go back to where I used to be. :Aladdin : A whole new world :Princess Jasmine : Every turn a surprise :Aladdin : With new horizons to pursue :Princess Jasmine: Every moment red letter :Aladdin and Princess Jasmine : I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you. A whole new world, that's where we'll be. :Aladdin : A thrilling chase :Princess Jasmine : A wondrous place :Aladdin and Princess Jasmine : For you and me Trivia *The single version was released on November 5, 1992 and was later performed by Peabo Brysonn and Regina Belle. *The song would later be featured in attractions at the Walt Disney Parks and Resort such as The Magic Carpets of Aladdin and Mickey's Philharmagic. It is also featured in it's own scene in World of Color and for a short scene in Fantasmic!. *The scene is one of the very few in the original script to have made it in the final film. *Nineteen years after this song was made, a parody of this song, Aeria Area Rug from the Phineas and Ferb episode Magic Carpet Ride, was done. *During the song the carpet flies not only in Agrabah but also to the pyramids of Egypt, Zeus's temple in Greece, and the forbidden city in China. *This is the second duet sung by a Disney Princess and Prince; the first was So This Is Love from the Cinderella (film). :Live Action Film *Mena Massoud and Naomi Scott sing the song for the 2019 remake. Making it the first time that Aladdin and Jasmine's singing voices are done by the actors that actually portrayed them. all information on A Whole World came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Whole_New_World Gallery Video Category:Songs